Silver Tongue and Poison Breath
by OrdinaryFruitPunch
Summary: Taking the high road is a lonely path, especially when your supposed ally fails to show their solidarity (and just pick a side already!). When Lila's plots and schemes succeed in alienating Marinette from her friends she finds someone unexpected has her back. Who says old enemies can't become new friends?
1. A Dish Best Served Cold

**AN: This is the beginning of my little foray into writing for this fandom, and I just gotta say: these are kids. Please do not sexualise them. The stuff I've seen in this fandom, even at the beginning, is mildly disturbing. That being said, this fic may brush over mature concepts and use moderate amounts of language (hence the rating), they are teenagers after all.**

**On to some more info: At the time I started writing this (just after the release of Reflekdoll) I was sorely disappointed in the lack of 'life ruining' Lila has managed to inflict upon Marinette. Seriously. Chameleon was the first episode in Season 3 and the most life ruining we saw since then was in Ladybug. Granted, Marinette was expelled but Lila took ****_forever _****to do it. I don't know about any of you but when I was that age, no girl could hold out on her sweet revenge for more than a few days if at all. **

**Now that Season 3 is almost over (just waiting for Chat Blanc and Felix) I am saying this: this fic will discount everything that happens post-Ikari Gozen. **

**So be prepared for Drama****TM****, my favourite Girl Gang which is yet to come and more salt than is in a bucket of sea water.**

**A Dish Best Served Cold**

Marinette scowled down at her tablet as cries of concern filled the classroom following Lila's pained yelp.

"Lila, what's wrong?" Ms Bustier asked gently. The other students at the front of the class turned back to catch a glance. Lila sniffled. Marinette kept working. This was the third time this week.

"I don't want to be a bother…" Lila trailed off. The concerned cries and encouragements of the rest of the class on any other day would've made Marinette proud, now it just made her nauseous. Alya shot Marinette a deep frown and gestured subtly to the back of the classroom. Marinette kept her head down, determinedly ignoring Alya's increasingly poisonous glare.

Obviously emboldened by the class' comforts, Lila continued. She whimpered slightly. Marinette rolled her eyes at the image that appeared in her head; Lila conjuring large crocodile tears as if by black magic. Marinette was nearly certain that the lump of coal Lila called a heart was incapable of producing genuine emotion.

"The arthritis in my hands just flared up…" Lila paused, as if nervous with the class' attention. "And…well, I was…I was just wondering if I could repeat the lesson during lunch, once it's settled down?"

"That's alright Lila," Ms Bustier said sympathetically, "I'm sure one of the others will be happy to act as your scribe, or give you a copy of their notes." Offers of assistance quickly came in exclamations and eagerly raised hands. Marinette's grip on her stylus tightened until her knuckles turned white.

"Marinette." Lila's honeyed voice drifted into Marinette's ears, immediately causing her to scowl. She kept her head down. "I'm sure Marinette would be able to make a copy of her notes for me. Everyone's always talking about how nice and sweet she is." Marinette's stylus slipped from her grip and hit her between the eyes, hard.

Marinette rubbed the sore spot between her eyes as the class turned their attention to her. She glanced over her shoulder at Lila, unsurprised to find a dramatic 'woe-is-me' expression staring back. Marinette frowned. She was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Either cave and do Lila's work, or assert herself and make herself known as Chloe 2.0. The silence in the room stretched on and Marinette's skin prickled with the judging stares of her peers. Lila's bottom lip began to wobble and tears pooled in the corners of her eyes.

"I suppose I can't put you out, Marinette." Lila simpered. "You have work to do too, and so do I. So…" Lila wiped her eyes delicately. "So I should just push through the pain of my arthritis."

Someone gagged loudly. The class whipped about to stare at Chloe. Said girl examined her manicured nails carelessly.

"Are you quite alright, Chloe?" Ms Bustier asked, a hint of concern furrowing her brow.

Chloe glanced up, lips pursed. "Lila's voice is just so sweet it's making me want to vomit." A loud snort escaped Marinette before she could capture it. The class glanced at Marinette accusingly. A whimper attracted their attention to the back of the classroom. Lila's expression was twisted into a pale imitation of hurt and emotional vulnerability.

"I'm sorry I make you feel this way, Chloe." Lila said. She fiddled with her hands in an expression of nervousness. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, so I'll just stop talking." The class hissed, accusing whispers flitting across the aisle like locusts. The looks tossed in Chloe's direction were outright venomous. Marinette was genuinely surprised that Chloe's head hadn't caught on fire from the heat of the collective stares.

"Excuse me while I go retch in the bathroom." Chloe stood and marched out without so much as a backward glance.

"Chloe!" Ms Bustier called after the girl, even as Sabrina trotted after her, obediently in tow. Ms Bustier sighed before turning back to the class. She met Marinette's eyes with a smile. "Marinette. What do you say to making Lila a copy of your notes?"

Marinette stared back blankly for a moment too long. "Could I go to the bathroom, please, actually?" Ms Bustier nodded slowly and gestured to the door. Marinette made her way to the door, resolutely ignoring Alya's glower.

As the classroom door shut behind her, the last thing Marinette heard was a chorus of voices volunteering to work with Lila.

Marinette opened the door to the bathroom with a little more force than necessary, startling Sabrina where she was busily restyling Chloe's hair. Chloe glanced at Marinette out of the corner of her eye and pursed her lips.

"What are you doing here, Dupain-Cheng?"

"These are the school toilets, Chloe. I'm allowed to be here." Marinette folded her arms. "But that's not the point." A knowing grin crossed Chloe's lips and her eyes narrowed.

"You don't like Rossi either, do you Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe purred.

Marinette drew back as if burned. "How did you know?"

Chloe scoffed. "As if it wasn't obvious. Every time she says something you look like you're about to cough up a brick." She examined her spotless nails. "I'm surprised no one else has picked up on it."

"They have." Marinette muttered. The class had definitely picked up on Marinette's dislike of Lila, which had only grown and festered since the Chameleon incident. Whilst Marinette had been able to temper her actions with Adrien's quiet reassurance of Lila's fate, she couldn't help the way she seethed whenever the class fell over themselves to fawn over Lila's every word. Or the way she felt when Alya blamed Marinette's distrust on jealousy. Or how helpless she felt pinned beneath Adrien's weighty stare of disapproval.

Chloe's brows quirked and her eyes glinted. "Well, you've come to the right person." Marinette's mouth tugged down.

"For what?" Marinette asked suspiciously. She glanced at Sabrina, the girl was busily slicking Chloe's hair into a refreshed version of her signature ponytail, before meeting Chloe's eyes in the bathroom mirror.

A smirk twisted Chloe's features, sending a shiver down Marinette's spine. "Revenge, obviously."


	2. An Ally Gained is a Friend Lost

**AN: Wow, I've gotten a fairly good response for this story so far, I'm keen on it being better though. I have the story plotted and we're looking at about twenty to thirty chapters, depending on how I pace it. Updates will probably be consistent, but not necessarily fast because I want to finish the following chapter before I post the current one (ie finish chapter four before posting chapter three and so on).**

**An Ally Gained is a Friend Lost**

Marinette sputtered. "Revenge? I don't want revenge I want justice."

Chloe laughed, Sabrina joined in. "What's the difference, Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette planted her hands on her hips. "The difference, Chloe, is that revenge is selfish and wrong and cruel. Justice is independent and fair. It's not something you dish out yourself." Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes. She frowned at her reflection and snapped her fingers at Sabrina.

"Sabrina, mascara." Chloe snatched the proffered tube from Sabrina and began applying. "They both sound the same to me." Marinette shook her head. Chloe scowled and slapped the mascara tube down on the bench. "Don't look at me like that, Dupain-Cheng."

"Why don't you like Lila, Chloe?" Marinette asked slowly, watching Chloe's reflection cautiously. "Why do you want revenge?"

Chloe sighed as if she were dealing with a particularly draining child. "Isn't it obvious? Honestly, I thought you were smarter than that, Dupain-Cheng." Marinette gave Chloe a hard stare. "I want her to leave my Adrikins alone."

"That we can agree on." Marinette said. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "This isn't going to be like that time with Kagami is it?"

Chloe scoffed, tilting her head to examine her makeup from a different angle. "The only reason that didn't work is because you screwed up, Dupain-Cheng. But no. This is going to be much harder." Sabrina glanced wide-eyed between the girls, picking at a loose thread on her sweater all the while.

Marinette drummed her fingers against her arm. "We need allies." Chloe raised a sceptical eyebrow. "If we try to go against Lila directly without any she's just going to turn the tears up to eleven and alienate us even further."

"In case you haven't noticed, Dupain-Cheng," Chloe sneered, "I'm not exactly swimming in friends, and neither are you anymore." Marinette drew back, hackles raised. She opened her mouth to retort but stopped short. Chloe spoke the truth. Marinette nearly laughed. That was one thing setting Chloe above Lila at least. Marinette was isolated from her friends, not totally, not yet, but Lila had already wormed her way inside their thoughts. Marinette's near refusal to bend over backwards for the 'poor disabled girl' time and time again, had firmly labelled her as the bad guy.

Chloe continued, "I'm sure I can convince Adrien to-" Marinette shook her head and cut her off.

"Adrien knows she's lying." Marinette glowered at a crack in the counter. "He said that we should wait for her to get caught up by herself."

"Lying?" Chloe turned away from the mirror, both her eyebrows drawn low. "Is that what this is about? I thought you were just being a jealous bi-"

"I'm not jealous!" Marinette snapped, she balled her hands by her sides. She almost wanted there to be an akuma so she could get a few hits in as Ladybug. "Lila's using everyone to boost her own ego, and promising them the impossible for their loyalty. When she can't come through with her promises they're going to get their hearts broken."

"Sap," Chloe said with a flick of her ponytail. Sabrina stepped back to avoid getting hit in the face. "Lila's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Her lies aren't even very good."

Marinette nodded in agreement. "Adrien doesn't want to do anything about it, he doesn't want her to get akumatised." She folded her arms and frowned hard. It was hard to reconcile both her love for Adrien and his actions regarding Lila in her mind.

Chloe sighed. "He always has been such a pushover. Never mind, he'll come around. Who else do you know that would help us? I know I can get my Daddy to pull a few strings and get her parents banned from Paris." Sabrina made a noise like a squished hamster, eyes bugging out comically. Chloe glared at her in the mirror and Sabrina shrank.

"If you did that, Lila would just leave and everyone would still love her and hate you even more for it." Marinette began to pace, increasingly conscious of how long she'd been in the bathroom. "We can't record her making her threats and telling her lies because her parents are powerful enough to file a lawsuit." Marinette whirled about and pointed to Chloe. "This is going to be hard and take time. We can discuss it more tonight, after school."

Chloe frowned and batted Marinette's finger away. "You don't get to boss me around, Dupain-Cheng." A thought seemed to occur to Chloe. "And this doesn't make us friends, either. I'm calling a truce until Lila is taken out." The corner of Marinette's mouth quirked up and she turned away.

"Whatever you say, Chloe. We'll talk more tonight." Marinette returned to class, and quietly took her seat. Alya and Nathaniel had swapped seats so that Alya could help Lila with her arthritis.

Ms Bustier looked up from her notes to pin Marinette with her stare. "Are you alright, Marinette? That was quite a long time."

"Sorry Ms Bustier," Marinette apologised. "I got caught up talking to Chloe."

"Very well, Marinette." Ms Bustier nodded and continued the lesson. Throughout the rest of the morning Marinette was keenly aware of the way the skin on the back of her neck felt scorched. Of the growing headache in the back of her head. Of the frosty air that passed between her and her classmates when they were pressed to interact.

By the time lunch started Marinette had resigned herself to being on the receiving end of a class-wide cold shoulder. Nino stood next to Marinette in the lunch line, keeping his chin to his chest even as Alya glared at Marinette over the top of his head. The rest of her classmates avoided her gaze and scattered when she neared. Stamping down the hurt, Marinette collected her lunch and sat with Alya and Nino, even as Alya burned a hole in Marinette's forehead with her eyes.

Alya took a long, loud drink from her juice box, her eyes practically aflame as she stared unblinking at Marinette. Nino nibbled at his sandwich, glancing wide-eyed between the girls as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

Alya slapped her empty juice box down on the table hard enough to make it shake. She leaned across the table, ready to strike.

"What the hell, Marinette?" Alya hissed. Marinette imagined Alya's tongue had turned into a viper. "Why are you being such a bitch to Lila? And what's with the whole hanging out with Chloe deal? This isn't like you."

"I told you before," Marinette ground out. Her fruit salad tasted like sand. "Lila's a fake and a phony and she's taking advantage of everyone's kindness and naivety-"

"Are you calling us naïve?" Alya reared back. Nino's eyes went wide and he shrank under their shared table.

"That's not what I meant!" Marinette panicked, she tried to reach out to soothe Alya but her wrist caught on her bowl and sent fruit salad flying everywhere. The juice dribbled dangerously close to Alya's phone.

"My phone!" Alya shrieked, snatching it up. She turned it over, drying it off. "You nearly ruined my phone!" Marinette shrank back, throat closing up. The entire cafeteria had turned their attention on the scene, muted whispers filtered their way into Marinette's brain, hissing like a den of snakes.

"I -I didn't mean to! Alya, it was an accident," Marinette pled. "I'm sorry!"

"No." Alya stood from the table, her seat scraped against the floor. "No. You know what, Marinette? Until you fix your attitude and pull that stick out of your ass, we're not friends anymore. You can either grow up and be nice to Lila, who has never been anything but sweet to-"

"I'm not listening to this," Marinette interrupted. She picked up her scattered lunch things and stood. "I have tried, so hard, to protect you all from Lila." Marinette blinked back tears. "She's just going to get you hurt." Marinette turned away, resolutely holding her chin up.

Lila's fake sobs filtered through the noise of the cafeteria to reach Marinette's ears. It took everything in her power not to cry for real.


	3. Sunflowers Bend to the Wind

**AN: So I struggled with this and the next chapter a bit, had to fight my desire to write for one of my other plot bunnies. It is surprisingly hard to write a long-haul Lila takedown fic, especially when she could have been taken out back in Chameleon with a request for a doctor's note. Oh well.**

**Sunflowers Bend to the Wind**

Marinette stumbled through the rest of the day in a daze. Thankfully, Lila seemed to be smug enough with the results of the lunchtime confrontation to leave Marinette alone. Mostly.

Marinette's phone buzzed in her pocket and she wrestled with the urge to throw it into the street. Somehow Lila had gotten a hold of her number and had spent the entire afternoon, even during class time, texting Marinette countless messages of false concern, urging her to make up with her friends, that she was hurting the class by being so stubborn. Marinette had to force herself not to reply and fall into yet another trap.

It hurt to go back to being ignored, back to how it was before this year. Marinette wasn't sure she'd be able to push through again, having tasted friendship, only for it to be stripped away again so cruelly.

As Marinette left the school, she bit her tongue to stop herself from raging at the sight before her. Unlike most days, the students of Ms Bustier's class didn't immediately scatter to their own after school activities. Opting to, instead, crowd Lila who was still, _so upset_ about ruining Alya and Marinette's friendship. The crowd took up nearly half the footpath, forcing other students to duck around. Thankfully, they weren't in Marinette's path and she didn't have to antagonise the situation further.

"Marinette!" Marinette paused at the sound of her name. Adrien skidded to a stop beside her, loose stones under his feet screeched in protest and grated on Marinette's already frayed nerves. "I need to talk to you." He glanced over his shoulder at Lila's gaggle of fans. "I heard about what happened at lunch."

Marinette sighed. She did not have the energy for this right now. She'd already missed lunch, and she'd left her water bottle at home that day, a headache was already throbbing behind her eyes. She didn't need to embarrass herself in front of Adrien, miss lunch, and ruin all of her friendships in one day.

"Wonderful," Marinette muttered. She scuffed the toe of her shoe against the ground before finally meeting Adrien's face. The shear disappointment she was met with made her take a step back.

"You should apologise, Marinette." Adrien's voice was dull, lacking any of the excitement or trained politeness that usually coloured his tone.

"Apologise?" Marinette parroted, dumbstruck. "I'm not apologising for trying to open their eyes."

"I meant apologise to Lila," Adrien clarified quietly, "I know she's being a pain but you have to keep up appearances-"

"_I _have to keep up appearances?" Marinette repeated incredulously. "Me? Not the one making impossible promises and feeding lies to my friends. _I_ have to be the better person?"

"None of this would have happened if you'd have just been the bigger person and let Lila lie herself into a corner." Adrien folded his arms, glowering down at Marinette.

"I can't be the bigger person, I'm five feet tall," Marinette grit out through clenched teeth.

"They're our friends, Marinette," Adrien scolded. "You're not acting like yourself around Lila and it's hurting all of our friends. Their feelings are important to me." Marinette gaped, unable to force a single sound past the knot in her throat. A car horn honked, it was Adrien's bodyguard, reminding them of Adrien's schedule. "I have to go." Adrien cast sad eyes back at Marinette. "Apologising isn't so bad."

Marinette glowered after Adrien's car, only turning away once it was out of sight. "So my feelings don't matter, huh?" Marinette asked, mostly to herself. Tikki pressed against her thigh through her purse, the pressure was a small comfort to her aching heart.

Marinette made her way home in silence, eyes flitting across the scenery nearby. Children playing with a dog. A happy elderly couple. A young woman smiled dopily at her phone. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, hopefully there was enough happiness and positivity nearby to mask her sadness and frustration.

Marinette ducked into the bakery through the rear entrance and slipped upstairs without her parents noticing. Once inside the safety of her room, Marinette flicked her shoes off and flopped face down onto her chaise with a groan. Tikki zipped out of Marinette's purse to rest by Marinette's head.

"That was the worst day of my life," Marinette wailed into the mattress, voice suitably muffled to any outside listeners.

"If that was the worst day of your life, tomorrow can only be better," Tikki chirped, ever the optimist. "How about we do something to get your mind off things?"

"I can't believe they'd pick her over me!" Marinette rolled over violently, nearly squashing Tikki. Tikki sighed and tugged a strand of hair loose from one of Marinette's pigtails, wrapping and unwrapping the end round her paw. "I mean, they hardly even know her."

"Alya is an impulsive girl, Marinette, and you're all young and inexperienced." Tikki began braiding a small section of hair. "Would any of your classmates be used to a bully as sneaky as Lila?"

Marinette frowned in thought, her anger slowly dissipating. She considered all the bullies that had tormented her and her friends over the years; Chloe, her second grade bully Byron, the sketchbook thief Mia. All had been direct and openly nasty. Their cruelty blatant and easy to see.

"No," Marinette admitted. "I've never seen anything like Lila." The two were quiet for some time after that revelation. "But that still doesn't explain why they're trusting Lila's word over mine."

Tikki moved on to braiding another section of hair. "They do know, when it comes to Adrien, you can be quite irrational, and act rashly." Tikki spoke tentatively.

"But they know how I was with Kagami!" Marinette protested. Frustrated tears prickled her eyes and she scrubbed them away with the back of her arm. "And Adrien really likes Kagami, he doesn't just tolerate her."

Tikki shrugged even though Marinette couldn't see it. "You're young and school is stressful enough without the threat of Hawkmoth on your neck. I'm sure that soon your friends will realise how much they miss you, and nothing Lila can offer will come close to what they gained from having a genuinely wholesome friendship with you."

Marinette sat up and offered Tikki a watery smile. "I hope you're right, Tikki." Marinette sniffled and Tikki flew up to snuggle her Chosen's cheek. "I know it hasn't been all that long but…I miss my friends, Tikki."

"I know Marinette," Tikki soothed. "You still have Luka, and Chloe's on your side too, temporarily."

"I never thought I'd see the day where I willingly went to Chloe over my friends." Marinette laughed quietly to herself at the absurdity of the thought. Allying herself with her most consistent bully, instead of the friends that were supposed to be on her side.

Marinette's phone buzzed in her pocket and she wiggled awkwardly to fish it out from beneath her weight. A text message from Chloe glowed on screen.

C: 'Adrikins told me not to do anything silly about Rossi'. Marinette opened the message to reply.

M: 'He told me to apologise to her'. Marinette waited as Chloe typed, Tikki perched on her shoulder so she could read too.

C: 'Are yu going to?' Marinette didn't even think about her reply.

M: 'No'

C: 'Got a plan yet Dupain-Cheng?'

M: 'Not really' Marinette flopped back and sighed. Chloe's typing dots seemed especially aggressive.

"What should I do, Tikki?" Marinette asked, a hand rose to tangle with her half-braided pigtail.

"You've already got so much on your plate, Marinette," Tikki said. "Maybe this is something you should leave with the adults."

Chloe's reply interrupted Marinette's response.

C: 'Ridiculous utterly ridiculous'

C: 'Of course you'd fail to think of soemthing'

C: 'That's why I had Sabrina make a list'

A picture came through next, a piece of paper with a list written on it in Sabrina's neat hand. Scrawled at the top in shiny green ink were the words: Ways to get revenge on Rossi. Some were quite plausible, like convincing the celebrities she claimed to know to line up in school to publicly humiliate her (anything could be done when you put together Chloe Bourgeois and one of the top young designers in Paris) and since when was chatting up celebrities plausible? Some were less plausible: giving Lila a disease that made her yodel so horrendously no one could bear to be near her. Some were outright violent (as much as Marinette disliked the girl she couldn't bring herself to let Chloe push her off a roof). And others were just plain mean, although the idea of slipping a laxative into Lila's food was _very_ tempting.

M: 'We cant do anything too obvious, as much as I like the idea of dropping a piano on her…'

C: 'How about the squirrel in her bag then?' Marinette let out a surprised giggle at the thought of a squirrel being unleashed from Lila's bag into the classroom.

M: 'Lila hasn't got any other enemies though, we're too strongly implicated'

C: 'Ridiculous utterly ridiculous'

M: 'We can't do anything yet, everyone knows we don't like her itd be too obvious'

C: 'So what? Revenge is revenge who cares if everyone knows it was us'

M: 'I care. I'll think about it over the weekend'

Marinette put her phone away in one of her desk drawers and turned away from it with a heavy sigh. She was sighing a lot lately. Tikki snuggled into the crook of Marinette's neck, her warmth pooling against Marinette's skin and keeping Marinette grounded in reality.

"What do I do, Tikki?" Marinette asked, breaking the silence that had settled upon the room like a fine layer of dust.

Tikki hummed thoughtfully. "You already have so much to handle, Marinette, as Ladybug and with your studies. You shouldn't have to deal with Lila too." Marinette grunted in agreement. "You should tell your parents and let the adults handle it."

"She's too good, Tikki. Everyone at school believes everything she says, there's no way Mom and Dad can do anything about her without proof." Marinette let out a groan and dropped her head back to stare at the ceiling. "Especially after today."

Tikki made a sound of displeasure. "You still have to try, Marinette. You can't do everything by yourself."

"But they _can't _do anything!" Marinette snapped, tugging at her pigtails in a fit of frustration. Tikki drew back, eyes wide in hurt. Marinette's mouth went dry. "I'm so sorry Tikki I didn't mean to yell." Tikki flew over to nuzzle Marinette's cheek.

"It's okay, Marinette," Tikki soothed quietly. "You're stressed and hurt. I understand, but I am trying to help."

"I know," Marinette mumbled. Tikki hummed a familiar melody against Marinette's cheek. It was soft with a boldness to it that Marinette knew was achingly familiar but just couldn't place.

"You've still got friends outside school too," Tikki reminded Marinette. Marinette nodded absently in agreement. Kagami's mother had, slowly but surely, given Kagami slightly more freedom, allowing the girls to go out to the movies or for juice together on weekends. She'd even been able to come to some of Kitty Section's rehearsals (mostly just to see Marinette, but also to form tentative bonds with the others). Marinette pinked slightly, thinking of Kitty Section, and a certain guitar player.

"Oh!" Marinette jumped forward and turned on the spot so fast that she ended up on her side on the floor.

"Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed. "Are you okay?" Marinette nodded in reply and wobbled to her knees.

"I just remembered that I was supposed to go hang out with Kitty Section today!" Marinette reached into her desk drawer and pulled out her phone. There weren't any messages on it but that could change very quickly if she didn't hurry up.

"Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed. An unkind thought had occurred to her as her Chosen flung herself about the room. "Marinette, what about what happened at-"

"We'll talk more later Tikki." Marinette interrupted. "I'm already late enough as is, but hopefully they've come up with a few ideas already." Tikki hummed worriedly. This really wasn't the kind of thing to be put off.

"Marinette…" Tikki began again. Marinette zipped her bag shut with more force than strictly necessary.

"Tikki, please. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to go and design rock costumes. That's it." Marinette sighed. At the despondent look on the girl's face Tikki relented. "Later, okay?"

With that, Tikki phased into Marinette's purse, but not without tossing her girl a worried glance first. With her things gathered, sketchbook in hand and Tikki in purse, Marinette ran. Down the stairs, out the bakery's side door and onto the street.

The Couffaines had moored close to the school today, as that was where most of Kitty Section came from, so it was a fairly short run for Marinette to reach the boat and then trip onto the deck.

Music burbled up from below deck and Marinette followed the sound, managing to make her way downstairs without tripping on anything. Marinette skipped the last few steps, celebrating her sudden luck in the coordination department.

The band finished the end of a melody for one of their newer songs just as Marinette stepped into the room.

"Wow, that was great you guys." The band looked up at Marinette's arrival, Luka offered a smile as usual, but the others…Juleka shifted her gaze from Marinette to the wall, Ivan and Rose however, met Marinette's shrinking smile with frowns.

"What are you doing here, Marinette?" Rose asked, none too kindly. The acid in her voice was enough to make Marinette step back.

"I thought we were going to talk about new costume designs today." Marinette's voice was small in a way it hadn't been since before she became Ladybug.

"We are." Ivan nodded along with Rose's statement.

"Then why-"

"Lila's designing them." Juleka spat out. She gestured her head towards the corner of the room. Sure enough, seated next to Mylene was Lila, a few sheets of paper in her lap and eyes too wide to even remotely resemble innocent.

Marinette scowled. Something vicious and ugly reared in her belly, making her ball her fists so hard that her sketchbook began to crumple. Luka was openly frowning at his sister now. Marinette grit her teeth and ground her next words out from between her teeth.

"Why is _Lila_ designing them?"

"Lila works with designers for Snucci _and_ she designed Clara Nightingale's new wardrobe." Marinette didn't acknowledge Rose's explanation. Didn't acknowledge the obvious lies. "We wanted a _real_ designer."

Marinette saw Luka jerk where he was sitting, nearly toppling off his stool. He stared aghast at Juleka. "I thought we agreed they could work together."

"That was before Marinette started bullying Alya!" Mylene shrank at the volume of Rose's yell, hands clamped over her ears.

"Marinette wouldn't bully anyone!" Luka snapped, rising from his seat to glare at Rose. Juleka stepped between the pair and pushed a growling Rose backwards.

"Marinette's been bullying Lila since she got here." Juleka spoke firmly, uncharacteristically so, fuelled by the raging emotions on the boat. "She's been nothing but cruel and bitter and jealous for weeks! You're just too love-"

Luka shrugged off the hand Juleka had laid on his shoulder, interrupting her building speech and frowning poisonously at his friends. He opened his mouth to snap back when a loud sob interrupted them. Lila rubbed at her eyes, mouth open wide to accommodate her bawling.

"Don't fight over me!" Lila sniffled, seeming to regain some control over herself. "If Marinette wants to design for the band she should be able to, I just wanted to do something nice for my friends…"

Marinette was met with wounded glares from across the room. Behind her friends' backs, Lila smirked at Marinette. She snarled and stomped forward.

"You lying conniving little bi-" Marinette was shoved back to land on the floor. It didn't much hurt but the surprise knocked the wind from her chest, and she stared up at Juleka from the floor.

"You're not welcome here anymore." Marinette gaped dumbly. Those words hurt more than she cared to admit.

"You can't be serious," Marinette replied, sitting up.

"I am," Juleka growled. Marinette shook her head. Something was wrong here, something was so, so wrong.

"You can't do that!" Luka exclaimed from somewhere to Marinette's left. The edges of her vision were greying and her ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton. "She's our friend, Juleka."

Marinette's tongue was lead in her mouth. Her legs tingled with pins and needles.

"She's not our friend anymore!" Rose chimed in. At least Marinette thought it was Rose. She couldn't tell. Everything she saw was black and white and grey and her head spun. She was hot and cold. People's words came to her like she was underwater. Something gripped her around the shoulders and there was sound…or was it colour? Marinette didn't know. She couldn't stand, couldn't lie back. Couldn't speak, couldn't hear. So she did the only thing she could.

Marinette fainted.


	4. Pie and Last Season Boots

**AN: I am loving the response to this fic, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it enough to review! It really makes my day. I will try to reply to guest reviews in my Author's Notes from now on, especially considering I've gotten some questions from guest reviewers. Also, if you've left a review while logged in and I haven't replied or thanked you, I apologise, I may have missed you!**

**Before I begin though, some notes on the previous chapter:**

\- **Marinette was ****_not_**** akumatised, just in case you're confused. She just fainted. The poor dehydrated baby. I swear I've never seen her drink anything in the show!**

\- **Tikki ****_did_**** try to warn Marinette about how Kitty Section might be feeling towards her after the day they had. **

\- **The idea of dropping a piano on Lila is shamelessly borrowed from RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley's fic: ****_Five Times Lila Rossi Was Killed._**** If you haven't read it, it's genuinely hilarious and they have a number of Lila takedown oneshots which are ****_fabulous!_**

**And now, replies to guest reviews:**

**Reply to guest in Chapter 2: I'm glad you're interested. :) As for Kagami… you'll have to wait and see ;)**

**Reply to Prompts, Chapter 3: Thanks so much for the compliments! And I love your ideas, I was thinking of putting a Marinette v Adrien confrontation scene in a little bit later in the story, and that's the kind of vibe I was looking for! I'll see how it works out and I hope you keep reading. :)**

**Pie and Last Season Boots**

Marinette was woozy when she came to, but she had a firmer grasp on her surroundings. The front of her shirt was wet and someone propped her up about the shoulders.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" That was Luka, close, in her ear.

Marinette worked her tongue in her mouth, but it was too dry to bring words. A cup was pressed to her lips and cool water offered relief. When it was removed Marinette attempted again.

"Fru sal'd." She tried, forcing her eyes open at the same time. Luka considered her, expression scrunched up in concern. Marinette coughed and squinted at him. "Why's my shirt wet?"

Luka shifted his weight behind Marinette more before he spoke. "You fainted, and I thought water might help." Marinette nodded slowly, so as not to dizzy herself. "Mylene is going to get you something to eat, but the others are all on deck, practicing."

"Why aren't you with them?" Marinette asked, tilting her head to better watch Luka's reaction. He offered a weak smile before turning his face away. "Luka?"

"I quit the band." Marinette gasped. "I didn't know things were so…" Luka trailed off, clearly frustrated, waving his free hand about vaguely.

"Yeah." Marinette sighed with a slow nod. "I messed up pretty bad at school today." Luka gnawed on his lip. He opened his mouth to say something when Mylene appeared in the doorway, a bowl of what looked like leftovers in hand. She avoided both their stares and handed the bowl over to Luka with a mumble before retreating in a hurry.

"The girls told me that Ivan had asked Lila to tell you about the costume thing," Luka blurted. Marinette chewed on a piece of pie, the inside was warm, tender meat, but it continued to taste like cotton. "They only told me about it yesterday, but they said you've known all week."

Marinette scowled at the bowl in her hands. "Of course they'd think that. Wouldn't know a lie if it smacked them in the face with last season's boots." She shoved another spoonful of pie in her mouth before continuing. "A Snucci designer?" Marinette could feel herself slowly gaining strength as she ate, becoming less dependent on Luka to hold her up. "Like a Snucci designer would dress like her. Please. As if." Luka considered Marinette as she ate and ranted, gaining colour as she worked herself up into a mild simmer. "Stupid girl wouldn't know fashion if it bent her over and-"

"Okay!" Luka cut _that_ sentiment off before it could continue. Marinette blinked several times at the interruption, almost seeming to come out of a trance. He shuffled round to face her. "What's this about lies?"

"Oh." Marinette grew pale again. "I tried telling the others but none of them believed me, and Adrien hates me and my only friends are you and Chloe and I don't want to lose you too because I tried to tell you something you didn't want to hear, and then Chloe's my only friend and she and I end up horrible lonely hamster ladies together because she's so mean to everyone she'll never get married and-"

"Marinette." Luka gripped her by the shoulders and gave her a light shake. "It's okay." Marinette went still and quiet, eyes on her empty bowl. Luka removed his hands from her shoulders and pried the bowl from her fingers to set it on the floor beside them. "Just tell me about it."

And she did. Mostly. She told him about following Lila and Adrien into the library, where she stole a one-of-a-kind book he'd 'borrowed' from his dad, watched her pretend to be a superhero just to get a boyfriend. She told him about how Ladybug turned up and outed Lila as a liar. When she heard that, Marinette realised nothing that girl said _actually_ lined up. But every time she tried to expose Lila for what she was, Marinette was instantly given the cold shoulder and more than a few dirty looks.

She told him about Adrien telling her to take the high road, to ignore the problem until it went away. She told Luka about how she'd ruined everything during lunch by refusing to pretend that Lila wasn't taking advantage of her friends. About Adrien, that very afternoon, telling her the only way for her friends to forgive her was to make a show of apologising to Lila. To stop her friends from hurting, as if _she_ wasn't hurting as well.

Marinette didn't tell Luka, however, about being threated in the bathroom, or forced into yet another competition for Adrien's love. Didn't tell him about nearly being akumatised because of Lila. Or about how Adrien had broken her heart that afternoon. Luka didn't deserve to hear about that. He was too sweet, too devoted to Marinette to not be outraged by those things and be akumatised. Marinette couldn't bear to fight him again.

"And that's everything," Marinette finished glumly. She met Luka's eyes and swallowed nervously. His expression concerned her, all furrowed brows and tight jaw and thin lipped. He nodded once and his expression immediately softened.

"I want to help you." Marinette could have cried or sung the hallelujah or both while dancing a jig. She'd been wanting to hear those words for weeks. With a sob Marinette launched herself at Luka and pulled him into a hug. His arms curled around her and held her tight.

Marinette let herself relax into his grip, feeling safer than she had in months, and sighed. Tears dribbled down her cheeks to wet Luka's shirt and she found herself giggling.

Marinette pulled away and wiped her cheeks. "You wet my shirt. And I wet your shirt." She giggled. "I got you back."

Luka grinned and there was something about it that made Marinette's chest feel lighter. "I guess you did." They sat together in peaceful quiet, interrupted only by the occasional giggle from one or the other, until Marinette's backside had grown numb from sitting.

Marinette shifted to fish her phone out of her purse. "It's getting kind of late, and I have homework."

Luka stood, stretched, and offered Marinette a hand up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet with surprising ease. "I'll walk you."

"Thanks, Luka." Marinette scooped her discarded bag and sketchbook from the floor, and he picked up the empty bowl and cup. On their way to the deck, Luka deposited the bowl and cup in the kitchen sink.

As they neared the deck, and the source of Kitty Section's music (minus a guitarist), Marinette slowly grew more tense. She was _not_ looking forward to being glared at again.

"You can hide behind me if you want," Luka offered, and his earnest, selfless kindness brought a smile to Marinette's face.

"Thanks, Luka."

Luka reached the top of the stairs first, facing the band head on so that Marinette could hide behind the width of his back. It wasn't very much, granted, but it was better than nothing. Marinette walked towards the gangplank, connecting the boat to shore, while Luka sidestepped between her and the others. Marinette could only muffle her giggles so much, thinking of the undoubtedly funny picture they made, before she grabbed Luka's hand, dragged him the last few steps off the plank, and ran, howling with laughter, away from the boat. She was pretty sure he was laughing just as much.

**A quick update seeing as it's short. Figure I'd give Marinette some happy times for a break. **

**I was Really disappointed that no one commented on my Snucci brand last chapter, so I added in some extra Snucci comments this time. This chapter feels a little bit stilted but who cares, you guys will read it anyway. **


	5. A Wonderful Terrible Idea

**AN: Howdy-doo my little munchkins. I'm glad you're liking my little fic, your comments are worth their weight in gold! Currently working on this fic a lot between work and working horses (if any of my readers want to talk horses, just hit me up! I could talk about them for hours!) because I have no social life to occupy the third portion of my time. :( Oh well, more chapters for you guys I guess :)**

**I'd like to talk about Juleka's outburst back in Chapter 3 I think. We've seen how she is when she's upset, in both the Reflekdoll episodes she was akumatised because of a slight to ****_her_****. She and Luka clearly love each other, we saw that in Reflekdoll that Luka is the one that looks out for Juleka the most, he's her big brother. Now, Anarka (their mother) is clearly a…free spirit. The kids are probably really used to looking out for themselves. Luka's clearly a reasonable person (for example not throwing temper tantrums when his crush is unrequited unlike other people *cough*Adrien/Chat Noir *cough*) so he's been able to guide Juleka as best he can. Juleka's clearly used to Luka being the responsible one, making the decisions and so on. Now, in Juleka's mind, ****_Lila_**** is wonderful. She's been making promises to everyone and making everyone feel loved and special (because she doesn't have any other hobbies and is able to dedicate time to manipulating people). So when she sees her reasonable, responsible older brother tossing all rhyme and reason out the window (or so she thinks) for Marinette (who he obvs has a crush on) she thinks he's lost his marbles when he 'fell in love' or whatever the writers call crushes. None of the class actually take the time to think about anything, but Luka hasn't been saturated with Lila's lies and was able to think back to what he knows of Marinette (which is a lot more than he knows about Lila and he knows Marinette wouldn't hurt a fly before it hurt her first).**

**All in all, Juleka's world has turned upside down and enough is enough, she had to call out the one who was making the most reliable person in her life (Luka) flake on her. Juleka snapped through a combination of high emotions, lies and the fear that her brother was falling for Chloe 2.0 and she was going to lose him.**

**Anyway.**

**Some of my questions, to you guys as readers, shall be posted in Author's Notes from now on! My outline for this fic is pretty neat and tidy but it needs some meat! What would you guys like to see in some of the following scenes?**

\- **A girl's night in**

\- **Team Marinette v Lila scenes**

\- **A girl's day out**

\- **A surprise party**

\- **A snoop into Lila's background (before Francois Dupont)**

**If there are any extra scenes you would like to see, even if they aren't listed here, don't be afraid to suggest them! I would love to know what you guys think and want to see more of. :)**

**And now, replies to guest reviews: **

**Guest, chapter 4: I'm glad you're excited :) Lukanette is probably my favourite ship in the series. If I have an idea for one, I might write a few full length Lukanette stories. I'm not sure if I will or will not fit a ship into this story or not.**

**A Wonderful Terrible Idea**

Saturday morning brought with it a series of furious texts from Chloe, and concerned texts from Luka and Lila both. Marinette forced herself to focus on Luka's texts first, as Chloe could stand to wait until after Marinette had breakfasted, as for Lila…Marinette would ignore those.

Lu: Just checking in to make sure you're ok after yesterday :)

Marinette smiled to herself as she replied, it was refreshing to have someone genuinely concerned _about_ her, rather than _by_ her as Ms Bustier had admitted to her parents at their last check-in which Lila's parents were mysteriously absent for.

M: Much better thanks Luka :)

While she waited for his reply Marinette and Tikki went downstairs for a breakfast of mixed fruits and cookies respectively. Marinette's parents were both downstairs already, as they always were at this time of the day.

Marinette's phone chimed with a new message.

Lu: Are you going to be alright at school on Monday? Marinette hummed to herself and glanced at Tikki sitting on the counter, watching quietly.

M: Im going to have to be

The response to that was almost immediate.

Lu: If you ever want to talk to someone, even if it's about nothing, I'm here for you, ok?

M: Thanks Luka youre the best!

Lu: Anytime Marinette

With newfound courage, Marinette faced Chloe's texts.

C: WhaT the HELL happened Friday DupanCheng?!

C: Rsssi hasn't left me alone all ngit!

C: Keeps raving about u fainting and being a drama queen when she tried to help and being rude to everyone

C: I don't know why she htinks I care!

C: shes a frickin psycho

C: you better have a plan to get rid of her asap!

Marinette cringed at the raging texts before typing out a response.

M: I fainted cos I missed lunch when I was at te couffaines. Lila was there, pretending to be a Snucci designer so she could design Kitty Section's new outfits

Chloe's typing dots appeared almost immediately.

C: ridiculous utterly ridiculous

C: Whats she said to you I know she said something to you

C: we might be able to get dirt on her with it

Marinette wasn't sure what kind of dirt Chloe thought they could get by going through Lila's texts but…

"It's worth a try," Marinette muttered, startling Tikki.

"What is?" Tikki asked.

"Nothing." Marinette shook her head and smiled reassuringly. Tikki didn't look entirely convinced but let the matter lie. Marinette opened Lila's texts and waited for the worst. She scrolled through them to about late yesterday afternoon and read the messages through.

Li: OMG! Marinette! I can't believe you fainted earlier! :O

Li: I wish I could have helped you but I had to help Kitty Section with their costume designs! :( :( :(

Li: I fainted once at a feast after I freed this African prince from terrorists and the king himself taught me this technique to help cure yourself afterwards!

Li: You smear your face with butter then mix it with melted cheese and rest in a freezing bath while holding your breath. I swear it works miracles! Marinette scoffed. Like Lila would ever do something so silly.

Li: I hope it helps

Li: I was SO upset seeing you faint yesterday D: I wish I could have been more helpful yesterday.

Li: The others thought you were faking for attention but I know you'd never be so selfish

Li: Even after how mean you've been to me since I came back from my parents' world tour!

Li: I just know you can't be as awful as they've been saying you are!

Marinette grit her teeth reading through the half dozen or more messages that followed with similar sentiments. With Lila pretending to be some sort of nicety saint, slipping barbs into her offers of help and 'steadfast belief' in Marinette's good character.

"She's such a snake," Marinette hissed, glaring at the messages. "She's just doing this to make everyone think she's on everyone's side and baiting me and being all passive aggressive and holy and…" Marinette trailed off as something occurred to her. A lightbulb clicked on inside her mind, illuminating the beginnings of a plan…an idea. A wonderful _terrible_ idea.

A wicked grin curled across Marinette's face and Tikki watched her type out messages with wide, concerned eyes.

To Lila she sent:

M: I had no idea, thats amazing Lila! Thank you SO much for your concern, and I'm going to try that tip you told me about! :)

M: I can see now that we got off to a bad start but I want to make it up to you! You seem like SUCH a nice girl and I cant wait to get to kno you better :)

To Chloe she sent:

M: I have a plan and it's already in motion. You aren't going to like it one bit

Chloe's response was nearly instantaneous, Marinette was beginning to suspect that Chloe lived on her phone.

C: what aren't I going to like? Tell me dupainchen

C: it betr not be grosss

M: I cant tell you over text. Can we meet somewhere?

C:Fine

C: Come to the hotel, ill let Jean gaff know to let you in

Marinette was ushered into Chloe's suite within the hour and was met with the sight of Chloe reclining on a lounge, flicking through a magazine while Sabrina sat at a nearby table, clearly doing both girls' homework.

Chloe glanced up as Marinette approached and took note of Marinette's notebook tucked under her arm.

"Give your homework to Sabrina, she can finish it while you tell me about this…plan you have."

Marinette drew back slightly before pushing forward. "It's not homework, and even if it was, I wouldn't _make_ Sabrina do it for me. She's not a slave."

Chloe rolled her eyes before flipping about on the couch to sit up. "Plan. Tell me."

Marinette opened up the book she'd brought with her, the page she opened to contained a series of notes and sketches illustrating her points which she gestured to as she spoke.

"You were right." Chloe lifted her nose. "I don't like this plan at all."

Marinette shrugged. "That's too bad, Chloe. Like I said, it's already in motion."

"Why, exactly, did you pick this plan? Couldn't you have come up with something easier, like homicide?" Chloe whined.

"Because it gets both of us back into everyone's good graces, teachers, parents, and classmates. Who knows, maybe everyone will actually start liking you for once." Marinette smirked at the rising colour in Chloe's face.

"They're all just jealous," Chloe denied. "Peasants, the lot of them."

Marinette shrugged airily, glancing at Sabrina still buried in homework. "Whatever you say, Chloe. Regardless, we start Monday." Sabrina jerked where she sat and something about it made Marinette's stomach twist.

Chloe pouted but nodded. "Fine. You better not blow this, Dupain-Cheng. Not the way you did with Ice Queen."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Maybe _you_ try not to blow it, Chloe." She paused. "Kagami's not so bad, actually, you know."

"Whatever," Chloe muttered. "You've said your piece now get out, Dupain-Cheng. I don't want to hear your little squeaky voice anymore."

"Whatever you say, Chloe. See you Monday. Bye Sabrina!" She waved at the two girls, notebook under her arm once more, before slipping out the door to set the next part of her plan in motion.

**Alrighty, Chapter 5 done. Anybody wanna guess what the plan is? ;) And again, suggestions or anything you want to see or see more of, just comment or PM me! **


	6. A Spoonful of Sugar

**AN: Time for Chapter 6. I've been looking forward to writing this bad boy for quite some time now. **

**So. Still waiting on suggestions for what you guys want to see more of in this story. I know it's still early but still. Come on guys. So I'll repeat the plot points in my Author's Notes until I start getting some suggestions.**

**What would you guys like to see in some of the following scenes?**

\- **A girl's night in**

\- **Team Marinette v Lila scenes**

\- **A girl's day out**

\- **A surprise party**

\- **A snoop into Lila's background (before Francois Dupont)**

**I will take any and all suggestions, feel free to let me know via comment or PM! :)**

**Also, how keen are you guys on ships for this story, and what ship do you want to see?**

**Enjoy you filthy animals.**

**A Spoonful of Sugar**

Monday morning came and Marinette was prepared. She'd finished her homework on Saturday, rehearsed and memorised her speeches for Monday, spent Sunday baking and making various treats to give as gifts, and now she was at school, early for once (way too early), putting the last touches on her gifts before people would start filtering into class.

A straightened bow here, a smiley face on a note there, and she was done. Marinette stepped back to admire her work. At everybody's desk sat a personalised box of treats. Each was painstakingly decorated to suit everybody's individual preferences, plus with carefully worded apology notes attached which Lila wouldn't be able to manipulate against Marinette. Inside, of course, were a variety of macarons, biscuits, tarts, and small cakes, each treat and flavour picked specifically for the recipient. Strawberry tarts for Rose, coffee macarons for Juleka, chocolate chip cookies for Adrien and Kim, blueberry chocolate cake for Alya, and so on. The only desk that was empty was Marinette's. She even made Chloe and Sabrina boxes, just so they didn't miss out.

Lila's gift was the largest of course, she had to do something really special to 'make up' for all the _horrible things_ she'd done. The box was about the size of a laptop, with six smaller boxes fitted inside so that all the treats could be kept separate, in case Lila complained of an allergy.

Marinette checked over the treats inside the box once more, ensuring nothing was broken or smushed. Shortbread biscuits, check. Miniature strawberry custard tarts, check. American style chocolate stuffed donut balls, check. Peach macarons, check. Miniature vegan quiches (in case that was her new thing), check. And homemade Turkish delight pieces. Marinette nodded in satisfaction, closed the lid, straightened the bow on top of the tastefully sunset orange box, and ensured that the apology letter was firmly enclosed in the card, before finally taking her seat to fit in a short nap before class.

A poke in the shoulder startled Marinette into wakefulness, and she dragged a sleeve across her drool dampened cheek. She managed a bleary grunt before meeting the face of whoever had woken her.

Alya beamed back at her, eyes shining behind her glasses and chocolate smeared on her cheek.

"Girl, I _knew_ you'd come through!" Marinette was dragged into a hug, face pressed into the particularly frizzy mess that was Alya's hair today. She was pushed back and held at arm's length so Alya could smirk superiorly at her. "It just took most of us yelling at you to get it through your head."

"Ha ha, yeah," Marinette trailed off awkwardly, looking about the classroom to see that gone were the glares from the week before and in their place were bright smiles rimmed with crumbs or sauce. Even Adrien was beaming at her, smiling that darling angel smile of his, and if _that_ didn't make Marinette want to squeal nothing ever would.

Marinette craned her neck to look up the back. Even Lila was smiling as she ate her treats, she didn't look half as confused as Marinette thought she would, but maybe she actually believed the act. Marinette hoped so, oh she really, really did. That would just give her extra time to start Phase 2 of the plan. And _plan_ Phase 2. It had been hard enough to come up with Phase 1: Get back on everyone's good side, especially alone, but she wasn't _quite_ desperate enough to start asking Chloe for suggestions. Not after last time.

"We're really proud of you, Marinette," Adrien said, smiling. Flutters started in Marinette's stomach.

"Yeah," Alix agreed from across the room. "It was cutting everyone up big time."

"I'm glad you guys have forgiven me," Marinette said genuinely. She steeled herself as she turned towards the back, forcing as much natural timidness as she could into her voice. "But, I can't pit you guys against Lila." That sounded genuine didn't it? It did, it's okay. "If Lila won't forgive me, then I don't deserve your friendship either." Marinette resisted the urge to smirk at Lila's startled expression. A lump of Turkish delight fell from her open mouth and landed on the desk. Ew.

Lila chewed and swallowed, clearly forcing back something akin to a sneer. The rest of the class watched with bated breath, clearly hoping Lila (as the darling she is) would say yes so the class could return being a paradise of sunshine and puppies and rainbows. Lila's face barely twitched into a glare at Marinette as she finally choked down the last of her mouthful of sweets. Marinette clawed her legs through her jeans to stop herself from smirking. It was about time Lila had a taste of her own medicine, and _boy_ was it delightful to watch.

Lila finally managed a mockery of a sincere smile. "Of course! After such a sweet gift, there's no way I could possibly deny Marinette friendship. Especially since she apologised over the weekend already." Something glinted in Lila's eye when she mentioned that, something hard and vicious, but it was gone too fast for Marinette to think on it. "It'd hurt all of you guys too much to lose your friend because of me."

Ah, playing the self-sacrificing game again? Two could play at that game, Lila.

"It's okay, Lila." Marinette managed her best teary eyed look at the class. "If I make you uncomfortable, I can always change schools. Of course, I'll miss my friends, after I only just got them back…" She let the sentiment trail off, igniting whispers in the desks. It pained Marinette to do this, to be so fake and deceptive towards her friends, but it was the only way. The only way to get Lila to stop. To leave.

Lila's smile more closely resembled a grimace than anything else, but apparently it was good enough for the class.

"Of course we can be friends, Marinette. You're so sweet." Lila fluttered her eyelashes in what was supposed to be a display of…maybe friendliness? Marinette really couldn't tell. "Especially since you've convinced Chloe to be nicer to everyone, and done _so much_ for everybody recently. I can't possibly deny your friendship now."

Marinette fought down the urge to scream. She knew this was going to be hard, she _knew_ that. But this level of manipulation, this _gaslighting_ Lila was playing with, was forcing Marinette into being a little more heavy handed.

Marinette smiled, a little giggle that only sounded a little fake slipped out. "I'm so glad, Lila! I would never want to make you uncomfortable, but I so want to be your friend and I would hate to leave my friends, especially since we've just made up."

It was then that Ms Bustier appeared, just as the bell for class rang, and any opportunity for further discussion was promptly denied.

Class passed rather uneventfully, with Lila interjecting to tell a tall tale every so often as per usual. Luckily for Marinette, she'd foreseen this and had practiced her false exclamations and wonderments over the weekend. Every so often Chloe would chime in, to offer her own impressed sentiments. They were totally false, of course, but no one expected Chloe to turn into a perky fangirl straight away.

For Marinette, the constant forced praises were draining, and every time she phrased something in a slightly manipulative way made guilt pull at her throat. Every lie she told and every lie she let Lila say unchallenged made Marinette's heart sink deeper and deeper until by the end of the lesson her heart was nearly in her toes. The frustrated looks Lila failed to hide when Marinette played up the sweetness almost made it worth it. Almost.

The class packed up for lunch, but Marinette hung back, intending to speak to Chloe alone. Alya rambled excitedly at her side, gushing about all the girls' days that Marinette could now join now that she and Lila were friends.

"Hey Marinette, could I talk to you for a sec?" Lila's dreaded voice cut through Alya's ramble, and the two girls turned to face Lila, sitting at the back. She smiled, oh so sweetly.

"I'm going for lunch, catch up later, girl." Alya clapped Marinette on the shoulder before backing out the door, pointing finger guns at her friend. Marinette caught a glance of Chloe pausing in her rapid texting, to peer curiously over her shoulder. Sabrina shrank behind Chloe, out of Marinette's eyeline.

"Sure, Lila," Marinette finally said, turning to face Lila fully. "I'd be happy to."

Lila stood and moved around her desk to perch on the edge and watch Marinette from the high ground. When she smiled it was all teeth.

"You must think I'm stupid." She examined her nails and Marinette had to stop herself from affirming that statement. "After all." Lila's gaze slid back to Marinette, her cold eyes narrow. "There's no way you could expect me to fall for that _pathetic_ performance."

Marinette shifted, but didn't remove her stare from Lila's.

Lila laughed at Marinette's glare. "I mean, of course everyone else fell for it, they're so dumb I'm surprised they're still alive…" She rolled her eyes. "You must think yourself so clever, trying to play the game _I invented_." Lila's voice came as a hiss, filtering into Marinette's brain, slithering in her ear like so many worms. "Pathetic."

Lila stood and slowly sashayed down the stairs, placing one foot carelessly in front of the other in an easy display of grace. She met Marinette's eye as she passed and smirked.

"You're not going to get away with this, Lila," Marinette snarled, bunching her fists in the hem of her top.

"Mmm." Lila pressed her pointer finger to her lips and looked to the ceiling as if she were considering it. The expression morphed into an ugly smirk. "But I already have, Marinette. Your little performance today, as annoying as it was, is working in my favour. Now you and…Chloe, have to keep up this little charade, and do _anything_ I say or…" Lila shrugged nonchalantly. "I can make your life more miserable than you can possibly imagine."

Chloe slammed her palms on her desk and stood. "You're a worthless little peasant Rossi, by the time I'm finished with you-"

"You'll what, Chloe?" Lila simpered. "Be all alone, abandoned by your Mom _and_ Adrien?" Lila scoffed at Chloe's horrified look. "You forgot one simple thing girls." Lila snapped her fingers and Sabrina rose to skulk wide eyed behind her. Marinette forced herself to ignore Chloe's strangled gasps and swears. "You might have grown up with these fools, but _I_ have their loyalty."

With that, Lila swept out of the room, Sabrina on her tail, leaving Marinette all alone with Chloe's strangled sobs.


	7. Magazine Clippings

**AN: So. Got like 41 reviews over six chapters. That's like nearly 7 reviews per chapter. I'm impressed with everybody's effort. This story also has, btw, like 6000 views. I'm pretty impressed with everyone and myself for creating a story that you guys are enjoying so much.**

**Okay, question of the Chapter:**

**Which side character would you guys like to see in the next chapter?**

**Replies to Guest Reviews: **

** Tomatech, Chapter 6: Unfortunately, your face will be well acquainted with your hands. I ****will explain the reasoning behind that decision in the following chapters.**

** PromptGiver: Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you're invested in the story.**

**Magazine Clippings**

In all honesty, Marinette should have seen it coming. Lila was a sneak, and their classmates were sheep. She didn't know why she thought Sabrina would be different, or perhaps she hadn't thought of Sabrina much at all. Maybe that was the problem. Marinette should have known that Lila would have spies. She'd just never thought Sabrina would be one.

In a way, Marinette supposed that it made sense. Chloe and Sabrina's relationship had always been…odd. Marinette and the two girls had been in the same class for years, so Marinette had ample time to study their dynamic. Chloe was, well, Chloe. Bossy and rude and demanding, it was unsurprising that she didn't have any friends besides Sabrina. Although, to call Sabrina a friend didn't really sit right in Marinette's mind. There was something…off in Sabrina. Marinette wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it made Sabrina easily manipulated and loyal to the wrong kinds of people. Marinette supposed that made Sabrina an attractive asset in Lila's mind. A servant like Sabrina, who was smart enough to get Lila good grades on homework and assignments but so starved for 'friendship' that Lila could wrap Sabrina round her little finger…Marinette could see why Lila would want Sabrina under her thumb.

Despite herself, Marinette couldn't help but feel bad for Chloe. She'd just lost her only friend in the world. To a liar no less. Marinette knew the feeling all too well, except she'd gotten Alya back. Sort of. It was almost like Marinette had gone back in time to before the beginning of the year, to before she'd become Ladybug. Before she began standing up for herself. Before she had any real friends. Sure she'd been friendly with everyone, and had always made her peers gifts, or she'd bring in treats to share, or lend an ear or a shoulder to cry on, but they weren't _her_ friends. It suited them just fine to let her trip over herself trying to make everyone else happy, while Marinette went uninvited to sleepovers or the movies or the park. Marinette had fought back desperation with relentless positivity, but now that she'd finally tasted true friendship, only to have it snatched away….

Marinette wouldn't let herself fall into Hawkmoth's grip by thinking about it. She still had Kagami, and Luka, and maybe she could finally persuade Adrien to join the cause. And Chloe…

Chloe had gone home during lunch. When the girl's absence was questioned, Lila sweetly informed the teachers that Chloe had complained of a stomach ache and left. Marinette didn't protest the lie. She couldn't afford to.

Lila seemed to be doing her very best to give Marinette an aneurysm. Lila forced Marinette into conversations, smiling dumbly and fluttering her eyelashes like she was trying to use them to take flight. The image of Lila flying off into the sunset, using her eyelashes as wings, nearly made Marinette choke as she forced down her laughter.

But no, despite the absurdity of Lila's facial expressions, Marinette could not forget her goal. She had to make it through the day pretending to be on Lila's side. She had to. There was no way that the class would ever forgive her if they found out about the manipulating Marinette had to do, the lying she had to do, to get back on their good side. She'd be chased out with accusations of hypocrisy and jealousy. Of _using_ her friends to get what _she_ wants. What's best for _Marinette._

The bell to end the school day finally rang, after what felt like _decades_ smiling through Lila's lies.

"Marinette, you should come swimming with us!" Alya's voice in Marinette's ear made her jump.

"Oh." Marinette smiled apologetically. "I was actually just going to check on Chloe, make sure she's not too sick. And that she gets her notes." And that she hasn't been akumatised, Marinette didn't add.

Alya made a face. "You're not _really_ friends with her, are you Marinette?"

Marinette shrugged, packing away her things. "Not yet. But I've come to realise, that maybe everyone does deserve a second chance."

"Even Chloe?" Nino cut in, turning about in his seat.

"Even Chloe." Marinette affirmed and stood. "Maybe I can join you guys tomorrow after school, for ice cream or the park or something."

"Okay, girl." Alya shared a look with Nino, and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. I just want to check on Chloe and get a head start on this week's homework, we can hang tomorrow." Marinette slipped her backpack on and stepped away, effectively ending the conversation.

No one stopped Marinette as she left, but no one was hostile towards her either. Whilst not perfect, it was a significant improvement on the death glares she was met with on Friday. With no one stopping her, the trip to the Grande Paris was uneventful and relatively short.

Marinette was stopped by the doorman who was rather surprised by Marinette's reason for being there.

"You're checking on Miss Bourgeoise?" He drawled, raising an eyebrow.

Marinette nodded. "And bringing her today's notes."

"We always have warning of Miss Bourgeise's guests." The doorman sniffed and raised his nose in the air, looking down it at Marinette.

Marinette scowled. "Don't you have a list or something, of people Chloe's let in?"

The doorman scoffed and removed a tablet from his jacket. "Of course. If it'll make you leave I'll even check. Name."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The doorman's brows both raised nearly into his hairline.

"You are on the list." He stepped aside. "I- do you know where Miss' room is?"

"Yes, thank you." Marinette smiled and breezed past the doorman, through the hotel, until she was outside the door to Chloe's suite. There were no obvious signs of an akuma, but Marinette would be cautious regardless. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Finally!" Chloe's voice came from within. "Just put it on the table." With a shrug, Marinette took the acknowledgement as a welcome and slipped inside the suite. Marinette popped her head round the doorway separating the other girl's bedroom from the entryway and gasped.

Chloe was perched on a stool in front of her duchess, eyes hyper focused on her reflection. She'd poked her tongue out in concentration and held a section of her hair out taught, her other hand held a pair of wickedly sharp scissors aloft. Surrounding her, scattered throughout the room in various states of wholeness, were magazine clippings of…Marinette flipped the nearest over with her toe, hairstyles. The smell of something burning made Marinette wrinkle her nose.

"Chloe?" Marinette ventured. Chloe's arms faltered and her eyes met Marinette's reflection.

"What are you doing here, Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe's tone burned but her eyes lacked the same heat.

"Just checking on you." Marinette set her backpack down and smiled innocently. "Is something burning?" Chloe wordlessly pointed behind Marinette, onto the balcony. A smoking pile of ash the size of a small cupboard stared back at Marinette.

"You've been busy." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"What gave you that idea?"

"A few things," Marinette chirped. She eyed the scissors in Chloe's hand. "Giving yourself a makeover?"

"I decided it's time for a change." Chloe's answer was vague, but Marinette wandered closer to peer at the picture Chloe had for reference. It was a short bob with skewed bangs, given volume by loose waves.

"I think it'd suit you." Marinette met Chloe's reflection's eyes and smiled. "I can help if you want."

"Only because I don't want to call up my professional." Marinette smiled and shook her head.

"Whatever you say, Chloe." Marinette gently tugged Chloe's ponytail loose and ran a brush then a fine comb through, working out minor tangles and straightening out the weird shape left by the hair tie. Marinette leant over Chloe's shoulder again, to peer at the picture, before leaning back to consider Chloe's reflection in the mirror. Chloe's loose hair brushed the seat of the chair.

"How short do you want it?" Marinette asked at last. She held her pointer finger a bit above the join of Chloe's neck and shoulder. "Here?"

"Shorter." Chloe replied boldly. Marinette raised her finger to level with Chloe's chin. Chloe nodded. "Do it." Marinette separated half of Chloe's hair, held it taught, and made her mark. Thick locks of blonde hair slipped from Marinette's grip to land quietly on the hardwood floor. Another quick cut, and the other half of Chloe's hair matched the first.

"How's that?" Marinette asked, running the comb through again. Chloe ran her hands delicately over her hair.

"Don't make the ends too even," Chloe replied, tilting her head and watching the way her hair hung down in a thick sheet. Marinette nodded, muttered a few words for luck, and copied a technique she'd seen on Instagram to make the ends less square and more natural looking. Quick, short snips in the same direction as the hairs themselves, and the ends were more choppy. Chloe pursed her lips as Marinette dusted some of the trimmings away. "Not bad, Dupain-Cheng. But you're forgetting something."

"I'm getting there, Chloe." Marinette turned the chair so that she and Chloe were facing each other and began on the bangs. She parted Chloe's hair far on the right, and flicked the portions apart so that one side had more than the other, and the larger section hung partially over Chloe's left eye while the smaller framed her face. "How much do you want over your eye?"

"Like in the picture," Chloe replied, eyeing the scissors in Marinette's hand. Marinette brought the picture round and examined it once more. The large bang was artfully choppy towards the end, but smooth over the eye. Long enough to be brushed behind an ear, but slightly shorter than the rest of the hair.

Marinette took a steadying breath and cut the bang as best she could, so that it was thick beside Chloe's eye and tapered off around level with her lips. Marinette brushed the bang aside with her free hand, pushing it aside and then letting it fall back into place naturally. Chloe blushed at the contact, and turned her eyes down to her lap. It left Chloe's eyes fairly unobscured, but for small, short strands that sat apart from the majority of the bang.

Marinette beamed at her handywork and turned Chloe back around so she could see herself in the mirror.

"What do you think, Chloe?" Marinette was rather proud of it herself, having never cut hair on anyone other than a doll before. Chloe brushed her fingers over her bangs, along the edges of her bob. She sniffled. Marinette drew into herself. "It's-it's okay, Chloe, we can call someone up and they can-"

"I love it." A soft smile tilted the corners of Chloe's mouth up, softening her whole face. Marinette sighed in relief, collapsing onto the floor. Chloe brushed at her eye before smirking at Marinette in the mirror. "Did you think I was _crying_?"

"Well I uh I've never cut her- I mean hair before and-" Marinette stood abruptly. "I didn't want you to be upset."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but she was almost smiling. "_Suuure._ Thanks, Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette quirked an eyebrow at that, but smiled genuinely. "Anytime, Chloe."

"Now." Chloe wrinkled her nose and peered at the hair on the floor in distaste before pressing a buzzer on her duchess. "I need a maid."

**AN: Awww who doesn't love some girly bonding?**


	8. Old Habits Die Hard

**AN: This chapter took longer than I wanted to upload because I was busy being held hostage by a ****_very_**** aggressive plot bunny. Like I think I wrote nearly six chapters on this plot bunny over about a week. It's not ready to post yet (of course) but I think it'll be the next thing I publish. Honestly, I think you guys will like it. It's another Lila takedown fic but it takes a different approach (with Marinette switching schools, multiple points of view, and of course, a canon compliant backstory for Lila (it's SO salty my eyeballs are nearly preserved) and it seriously brings the drama). If you guys would like to see the actual synopsis for the fic, just ask in the comments or PM me, I'm really not fussed. **

**This chapter will be a bit longer I think. I went back and edited the title because I just realised that I'd done a massive typo, and nothing is more off-putting to me than not even being able to spell the title.**

**Anyway. Some notes on the previous chapter:**

· **Chloe's shown in the show resisting akumatisation so we know that's completely possible.**

· **Chloe and Marinette aren't friends, Marinette's just a darling who's willing to help Chloe change her perception of herself as a person.**

· **Mental breakdowns are fun :)**

**Replies to Guest Reviews:**

**…**

**Jk there were none.**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Recently watched ****_Watership Down_**** for the first time. It was pretty good, definitely gonna find a copy of the book to read, not sure why I thought it was a kids book though…**

**Who else has seen/read ****_Watership Down_**** and what were your thoughts?**

**Old Habits Die Hard**

Chloe stared at Marinette across the table. She fiddled with the edge of her bob while Marinette worked on her homework. The maid Chloe had called in had already been and gone, removing both Chloe's hair trimmings and the ash pile, but the smell still lingered. Now the two girls sat in silence, broken only by the scratch of Marinette's pencil on paper.

"This is due tomorrow, Chloe," Marinette said. She glanced up from her page and saw Chloe admiring herself in her phone's camera. Chloe rolled her eyes and set her phone aside.

"I've been thinking, Dupain-Cheng," Chloe began. Marinette bit her tongue to keep from commenting something nasty. "I know why Sabrina turned traitor."

"Okay." Marinette sat up and put her pencil down, meeting Chloe's eye. "What's your theory?"

"She was weak." Marinette stared in disbelief. "Sabrina wasn't cut out for my lifestyle, never was. Good friends stick with each other no matter what. What's the saying? Birds stick together?"

"Birds of a feather flock together," Marinette replied dully, still processing Chloe's words.

"Whatever." Chloe sniffed, lifting her nose in the air. "Point is Sabrina's just like Rossi. Inferior. Our friendship was never going to work."

"Is that what you think that was?" Marinette asked quietly, calmly. More calm than she'd felt in weeks. "Friendship? You honestly think what you did to Sabrina is friendship?"

"Obviously." Chloe considered Marinette with pursed lips. "I just picked the wrong person to be friends with. If she was meant to be my friend she would've been able to take it." Marinette snapped her notebook shut, the sudden noise made Chloe jump.

"I've known you two a _very_ long time, Chloe. I've seen you bully and belittle Sabrina almost every day for years." Marinette shoved her things into her backpack but stumbled on the zipper. Her hands were shaking with barely contained anger. "You took advantage of her, you used her like a slave. It's no wonder she picked Lila over you." Chloe's face started turning bright red and she sputtered and seethed as Marinette stood and continued. "You're a bully. You're mean and and cruel and you know what?" Marinette let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "You're a witch."

"A witch? You can't be serious," Chloe tittered.

Marinette scowled. "I don't like swearing." She marched towards the door and paused, her hand inches from the handle. Marinette looked over her shoulder at Chloe, who wasn't even looking at her. "You would know that if you paid attention to anyone except yourself."

With that final statement Marinette pushed through the door and fled, taking the nearest elevator down to the ground floor. Marinette left the Grande Paris as fast as her legs could carry her, righteous fury fuelling her steps.

"Marinette, you need to calm down," Tikki soothed from Marinette's purse. "Deep breaths, in and out, in and out." Marinette reluctantly did as Tikki suggested, pausing in her march to do so. Clarity and calmness settled on Marinette's shoulders like a shield, fending off the anger that nipped and gnawed at her skin.

"Is there an akuma nearby?" Marinette asked. Tikki poked her paw towards the sky in reply. Above Marinette's head a purple butterfly paused and changed direction, fluttering upwards. "Tikki, I have to catch it!"

Marinette darted into a nearby alleyway and immediately transformed. Once amongst the rooftops of Paris, Ladybug peered into the sky for the little purple butterfly.

"There!" Ladybug exclaimed to herself. The butterfly was flying dangerously close to the Grande Paris' top floors. In one swing of her yoyo Ladybug was on Chloe's balcony, facing down the butterfly. With a flick of her yoyo, the akuma was captured, purified and released, and Ladybug was more than ready to go home and pass out on her bed. She was stopped in her tracks by the sound of a cleared throat.

"Ladybug?" Chloe asked tentatively, shyly. Ladybug resisted the urge to groan and turned around with her most professional smile.

"Chloe, how can I help you?" Ladybug asked through a tight jaw.

"Am I a bad person?" The question took Ladybug by surprise, as did Chloe's sullen, subdued demeanour.

"How do you mean?" Ladybug managed to ask. Chloe sighed and passed Ladybug to perch on a lounge chair, glowering down at the picturesque view of the city streets.

"Dupain-Cheng said I don't pay any attention to anyone but myself. And Sabrina abandoned me today," Chloe replied dully.

"I see."

Chloe pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, still not looking at Ladybug. Ladybug leant against the nearby railing of Chloe's balcony, and considered her next words carefully.

"I don't think anyone is born bad. But I don't think anyone is born good, either." Ladybug peered at Chloe, who still stared across the city blankly. "I think you make that decision yourself. You have to decide whether you want to be good or bad."

Chloe nodded and her throat worked as if she were trying to speak but nothing came out. Ladybug stood straight once more and unhitched her yoyo from her waist.

"I have to go now, Chloe, but think about what I said. I think you have a lot of potential to be a good person." Ladybug threw her yoyo and soared away, leaving Chloe to her thoughts.

Ladybug could only hope that what she said would stick with the other girl.

-Line break-

Marinette de-transformed in an alleyway near her home and ducked inside the backway. She greeted her parents as she passed them in the bakery, trotted upstairs, grabbed snacks for both her and Tikki, and settled into her room with her homework. Marinette considered her homework, absently chewing on an apple as she did so.

"Can you hear what we say when we're transformed?" Marinette asked. She turned away from her homework to consider Tikki perched atop her dresser. The little god nodded and swallowed her mouthful of cookie.

"Most of the time. If you're wondering if you said the right thing to Chloe-" Marinette cut Tikki off with a frustrated groan "-you've started her on the right track. She looks up to you, Marinette. If anyone can make Chloe change for the better, it's you."

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette held her hands open and Tikki swooped in to cuddle against Marinette's cheek. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"_I'm_ lucky to have _you_." Tikki giggled.

Marinette's phone chimed with a text so she fished it out of her purse to read. It was a text from Alya.

Al: 'OMG! Girl U have to check out this Akuma!' A picture followed the message: a woman with frazzled green hair ran across a square in brightly coloured footie pyjamas. She was waving a giant rattle.

Marinette wrinkled her nose. "Hawkmoth's Akuma just keep getting weirder and weirder. And would it kill the guy to look through a fashion magazine occasionally?"

Tikki hovered over Marinette's shoulder, frowning at the picture. "He has no taste." Another message came through, this time accompanied by a selfie of Alya, the Akuma caught mid-stride in the background.

Al: 'Calls herself The Babysitter!'

Marinette groaned and set her phone back in her purse. "Alya's going to get herself killed chasing Akuma one of these days, and I'm not entirely sure I won't be relieved."

"Marinette!" Tikki scolded with a laugh.

"I know, I know. Tikki, spots on!" Ladybug was back in action and immediately yoyoed herself across the city in the direction of the loudest screaming.

Ladybug perched behind a chimney and peered down at the square below. The Akuma flitted about on foot, shooting beams of green light from her giant baby rattle. When the light struck fleeing civilians they immediately turned into bright green, baby shaped statues.

A breath and the scrape of boots on tile alerted Ladybug to her teammate long before he spoke.

"She's a bit old for a baby, isn't she?" Chat chuckled. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"She's calling herself The Babysitter." Ladybug darted to the other side of the chimney, following the Akuma with her eyes. The Babysitter was now collecting the baby statues and stacking them together like some sort of macabre art piece. "I'll eat my yoyo if her akuma isn't in the rattle."

"Your yoyo doesn't look very appealing though, how about, if you're wrong, you give me a kiss instead?" Chat teased. Ladybug could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

Ladybug turned to Chat, her eyes half-lidded and a smirk twisting her lips. "That sounds even _less_ appealing." Chat's face dropped in disappointment. "Don't worry, Chaton, it won't come to that."

The Babysitter had attached her rattle to her back and appeared to be quite preoccupied, arguing with Hawkmoth and making her baby statue art. It was almost too easy for Ladybug to leap to the ground and lash out with her yoyo. With The Babysitter neatly trussed up, Ladybug deposited her in front of Chat Noir.

"Do your stuff, Chat." Ladybug waited for the magic words to destroy the tainted item. And waited. She looked up from The Babysitter to see Chat pouting back at her, his arms folded. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'd like an apology."

"You're joking." The Babysitter howled with laughter. Ladybug pulled her yoyo string tighter. "This isn't funny."

"You're right, I'm sorry." The Babysitter strained against her bonds. "It's _hilarious!_ A superhero having a tantrum like a baby!"

"I'm not having a tantrum," Chat snapped, his tail flicked agitatedly behind him. "I'd like an apology, _then_ I'll break the rattle."

"Chat, this is really not the time, just break the rattle and we can discuss this when everyone's safe." Ladybug grit her teeth and pressed her foot against The Babysitter's head to keep her down. Chat didn't move. "Chat you're behaving like a child!"

"Like a big baby," The Babysitter agreed.

"Thank you," Ladybug said pointedly. "Even the akuma agrees with me, Chat." Chat Noir lifted his nose. Ladybug snarled and faster than the akuma could react, she unwound her yoyo string, seized the rattle and smashed it on the ground. A tainted butterfly fluttered out and was captured in a blink.

"Bye-bye little butterfly." Ladybug released the butterfly, pointedly not looking at Chat Noir. "Lucky Charm!" In a whirl of light a ladybug-themed object appeared in the sky and plummeted into Ladybug's hands.

"A spray bottle?" She shook it and something inside splashed. "Perfect." She aimed. She fired. Chat sputtered.

"What the hell, Ladybug?" She sprayed him again. Chat glowered and wiped his face dry. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Chat." Ladybug threw the spray bottle into the air and cured the city, turning all the baby statues back into grown people and The Babysitter back into a frazzled looking teenage girl. They waved her off and Ladybug turned back to Chat Noir who was still pouting like a three year old.

"Chat, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but we have a serious job to do. You can't let your feelings come first." Ladybug sighed and glanced sideways at the gathering crowd. Her earrings beeped for the first time. "Come on, we can talk somewhere else."

Chat huffed out his nose. "Fine." He turned and vaulted onto one of the nearby rooftops, waiting long enough for Ladybug to follow before they hopped together onto another, higher building.

Chat leant back against a chimney, not quite looking at Ladybug. "Chat, you can't keep putting your hurt feelings ahead of our duties as superheroes."

"Oh come on, Ladybug, when have I ever done that?" Chat bit back.

"How about when we fought Frozer? Does Syren ring any bells?" Chat's face pinched guiltily. "It wasn't dangerous this time, but what if it had been? What if she'd been setting things on fire? I need to know that you can prioritise, Chat."

"I can prioritise," Chat said, leaping forward, hands out as if to reach for Ladybug. "I can, just don't replace me with Carapace."

The high edge of Ladybug's mask lifted past her fringe. "Replace you with Carapace? Are you kidding? You're my partner Chat, you're irreplaceable. But I need to be able to rely on you, if you've got a problem, unless it has to be fixed immediately, it has to wait until after the battle."

"Okay, I promise. I promise I'll be better." Ladybug's earrings beeped again.

"I have to go now, Chat, but I do like working with you." Chat raised his hand in salute and Ladybug left, zipping away in a blur.

Ladybug slipped into an alleyway just moments before her transformation dropped. Marinette sighed and collapsed backwards against a wall. Tikki fluttered into Marinette's purse, eager to get to the sweet treats it held.

"I honestly can't believe him sometimes." Marinette threw her hands in the air and looked down at Tikki, face pinched. "What if that had been a dangerous akuma? I mean seriously! Because I said a mean joke? I know I hurt his feelings, and I feel bad, but that doesn't mean he can keep jeopardising things by being petty. I am right? Aren't I Tikki?"

Tikki swallowed her mouthful of cookie before she answered. "I do think that Chat does have a tendency to make himself a liability…but maybe you should calm down a bit before you talk to him about it more. Maybe bring it up when you're not running on hot emotions." Marinette nodded and began walking out of the alley.

"I think you have a point, Tikki. I might have been a little harsh with him." Marinette paused at the mouth of the alleyway and brushed her blazer down before stepping out in the light of the open streets. "I'll plan out what I need to bring up with him."

"That sounds like a plan, Marinette!" Tikki chirped from deep inside the purse. "It looks like you've got a new message from Alya."

Marinette paused in her stride and fished her phone out.

Al: 'Check out my new SCOOP! :O' Marinette groaned and opened the link attached.

"This better not be what I think it is." The Ladyblog's newest post was headed by a massive picture of Chat Noir and Ladybug arguing over the trussed up Babysitter, the pile of green baby statues in the background. The headline was 'Trouble in Paradise? This Blogger Thinks So'. Marinette stuffed her phone back in her purse and made for home, her steps heavier than before. "This day just keeps getting better and better."


	9. Twisted Words

**AN: **

**We hit 10 thousand views last chapter! Yay! Keen to get it higher so I'm gonna keep pumping out chapters. Sometimes. I am now more busy because I've just started the second year of my degree, but thankfully I haven't had anyone whining at me to update so yay!**

**Replies to guest reviews:**

**Riza: I can't imagine having to watch Watership Down that young, my little sister's seventeen and she hasn't been able to look at rabbits since.**

**Question of the chapter: **

**What do you guys think of the ****_show's Ladynoir dynamic?_**** I'll repeat: the ****_show's_**** Ladynoir dynamic? Honest question.**

**Twisted Words**

Bright and early Tuesday morning, Lila floated into the classroom while Marinette worked on homework, head down as Alya chattered loudly in Marinette's ear. Lila paused in the aisle by Marinette's desk and waited expectantly.

"Oh my God! Girl did you see my article on the Ladyblog yesterday?" Alya exclaimed. Lila giggled, and Marinette caught a glance of the girl nodding before Marinette found a butt in her face.

Marinette drew back, a noise like a strangled frog escaping her throat in her shock. Lila had hopped up onto Marinette's desk and firmly planted her rear end in the middle of Marinette's homework. Lila folded her legs and flicked her hair, looking imperiously down at Alya, all the while keeping her back turned to Marinette.

"I did read your article yesterday Alya! It was _so good_, you'll have to remind me to talk to Mr Bachelier at the _Paris Daily News_, his daughter and I go _way_ back. But…" Lila trailed off, sing-songing the last word. She twirled one of her hair sausages around her finger.

"What is it?" Alya leant forward, hands clawing the desk. Marinette could've sworn she saw new rents carved in the beaten surface. "What's wrong with my article?"

Lila startled before a laugh spilled past her lips. The sound grated on Marinette's ears. "There's nothing wrong with your article, Alya, it's just surprisingly close to the truth is all…" Lila glanced covertly aside before continuing loudly, "Ladybug asked me not to tell anyone, but I know I can tell you, Alya."

"What about us, Lila?" Kim asked from across the aisle.

"Yeah, can we know too?" Rose chirped from the back of the room. Marinette looked around frantically, almost desperately for someone who _wasn't_ clamouring to hear Lila's news. Even Chloe couldn't resist the lure of Ladybug info.

"Well…" Lila seemed to consider it, before she erupted in a fake smile Marinette could _hear_. "I think you guys are _super_ trustworthy. I doubt Ladybug would mind." The class cheered quietly, before falling into a hush, desperate to hear Lila's latest tale. "Well, Alya's right about Ladybug and Chat Noir having a falling out…but it's not just your typical lover's spat-" Lila paused for effect "-because they're not a couple. They're arguing over me."

The announcement had the desired effect on the class, shocked gasps and the occasional wail rang in Marinette's ears. Lila gently hushed the class, her platitudes rang empty to Marinette; Lila's voice was beginning to give her a headache.

"Well," Lila simpered after the class settled into eager silence, "Ladybug doesn't want anyone to know this, but I know her in her civilian life."

Marinette's headache pulsed. The class nearly combusted in their excitement. Lila was really pulling out the big stops today.

"I know, I know. We're really close friends, and she'd never admit this to the reporters, but she's actually really flattered by Chat Noir's flirting. In her civilian life she's actually really unpopular, and she's always been a bit jealous of how easily I make friends and how many boys fall in love with me." Marinette fought not to roll her eyes. She could count on one hand the number of friends Lila had that _didn't_ want something from her. Marinette glanced aside, catching sight of Alya's expression, wide-eyed and somewhere between delight and horror, as she stared transfixed at Lila.

"So when Chat Noir fell in love with Ladybug she was delighted, but she ignored my advice on how to seal the deal and decided to play hard to get." Lila shrugged awkwardly. "Chat's taken it to heart, and he visits me nearly every night, just to talk about his feelings. But the other night, Chat confessed to me that Ladybug didn't have his heart anymore. I did."

Once more the class erupted. Demands to know more came in strangled shouts, drowning out Marinette's thoughts and making her headache pound unbearably.

The classroom door slammed open; Marinette craned her neck around Lila to see. A wide-eyed, panting Ms Bustier slumped in the doorway.

"Is anyone hurt?" Ms Bustier demanded into the silence left by her entry.

Alya squealed. "Lila's dating Chat Noir!" The class fired up again, chattering and rising from their seats to circle Lila. A crowd of monkeys begging for fruit.

Ms Bustier clapped loudly, drawing the class' attention almost immediately. "How about we let Lila tell us all about it. Quietly. Back to your seats, everyone." The class murmured and retreated, everyone except Lila took their seats. Marinette was still forced to crane around Lila's back to glimpse Ms Bustier and the back of Adrien's head.

Marinette slumped back in her seat as Lila continued to regale the class, babyish voice lilting unpleasantly into simpering giggles whenever someone asked a question.

"Oh I just _have_ to get an interview for the Ladyblog!" Alya wriggled in her seat, eyes bright and wide, a grin splitting her face.

"I thought Lila said Ladybug wanted to keep this private?" Marinette drawled. Alya shook her head and rolled her eyes, giving an almost condescending laugh. Lila turned enough to look down her nose at Marinette.

"Oh, Marinette, hi, I didn't see you there." Marinette brushed Lila's gaze off and met Alya's laugh with a steady stare.

"Marinette, this is a massive scoop, this could get me recognised by the big leagues! I'm sure Ladybug won't mind too much," Alya replied. Her careless tone mirrored Lila's too much for Marinette's comfort.

"Don't you want Alya to get recognised as a real reporter, Marinette?" Lila asked, bottom lip wobbling. Silence reigned as the accusing stare of their peers levelled on Marinette's back. Marinette grit her teeth, her headache pounding against the back of her eyes. Tikki pounded against Marinette's leg through her purse, the steady rhythm demanding something, making Marinette pause and _consider_ her words before she spoke.

Marinette took several deep breaths, her headache fell into a lull.

"Are you saying Alya _isn't_ a real reporter already?" Marinette demanded, latching onto Lila's words and twisting them. The accusing stares turned on Lila, laced with confusion.

"What? No! I just mean that she should be recognised properly. Brought into the circle. Officially. This story could do that for her." Lila's defence shook. The class exchanged looks, but seemed satisfied. Lila widened her eyes at Marinette. "But you want to take the story away."

Marinette rolled her eyes, letting logic take control of her tongue. "If Alya publishes this story publicly, that _you_ said you weren't supposed to share with _anyone_, Alya could lose Ladybug's trust, and lose access to all of her exclusive Ladybug interviews which give _Alya_ an edge over the _professionals_." Marinette smiled at Alya's slack-jawed look. "Do you _want_ Alya to be rejected by Ladybug?"

The class hissed accusingly, vipers watching and waiting to strike. Marinette inhaled slowly, keeping her temper settled.

Lila's throat worked and her mouth flapped. With Lila stunned speechless, Marinette took advantage of the room's quiet.

"You're sitting on my homework, Lila, and I think class is supposed to start soon?" Marinette leant around Lila so as to see Ms Bustier. Ms Bustier nodded.

"Yes. You can continue this discussion during the breaks. Lila, please take your seat." Lila stood, and for once took her seat without further ado. Marinette was never so glad for class to start in her life.

-line break-

The day continued rather pleasantly from there, with Lila only rarely contributing to conversation during the class breaks. At least as pleasant as it could be with Alya taking every chance she could to jot notes down about the 'scoop' Lila had dropped on them, muttering wide-eyed to herself.

When they broke for lunch, Marinette hooked her arm through Alya's and dragged her away from Lila as fast as she could.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" Alya asked, only offering token resistance. Marinette dragged Alya to sit beside her on a bench in the courtyard, instead of heading to the cafeteria where Lila's flunkies would be, letting themselves get brainwashed once more.

"I've got lunch from the bakery today," Marinette chirped brightly, fishing her lunchbox from her bag, as well as a packet of painkillers.

"Girl, gimme." Alya snatched up the box of pastries, selecting a savoury quiche while Marinette crunched on a dose of painkillers. Alya eyed Marinette sideways. "Do you want some water?"

Marinette swallowed and wheezed out a dusty gasp. "Yes please." Alya passed her a water bottle. Marinette drank gratefully while Alya chewed on her quiche.

"So. Wanna explain what you dragged me out here for?" Alya asked around the last of her food.

"I just want to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble with Ladybug," Marinette said, passing the bottle back and taking a quiche for herself.

"Me? Never." Alya laughed but it rang hollow to Marinette's ears.

"I'm serious, Alya. I know how you get around a story, especially one like this." Marinette didn't mention the obvious falsehoods in the story, there was no reason to stir bad things up just when everything had settled.

"I know," Alya whined, "it's just so tempting, y'know?" Marinette nodded empathetically, holding her tongue. "It's big news. Chat Noir dating and all, especially with how close they look all the time. Especially since it's Lila!"

Marinette shrugged noncommittally. "If you did post it, maybe Hawkmoth would find out about the rift between Ladybug and Chat Noir, and use Lila as leverage of some sort." Alya gasped.

"I didn't think of that! There's no way I can post it now!" Alya groaned and stuffed the last of the quiche in her mouth. "I've just lost my big new scoop." Marinette pat her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sure something new will come up. Maybe you can ask them about the time with Ref- I mean, when they switched Miraculouses. You haven't got an interview about that yet, have you?" Marinette offered.

Alya sat bolt upright and nearly choked on her food. "No! I completely blanked on that! No one else has been able to hold Ladybug down long enough to talk to her about it. Thanks Marinette! I'll have to write up some questions about it."

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Alya groaned again. "Looks like that'll have to wait." Marinette stood and brushed crumbs off her pants. "Come on, Miss reporter."

They headed back to class, and Marinette was able to pay Lila's glower no mind for the rest of the day.

-line break-

With the painkillers managing her headache, it was easier for Marinette to fall back into concentrating on her work, and time passed quickly. At least relatively so. As the school day drew to a close, Marinette let her mind wander as the class quietly worked on worksheets.

Marinette felt fairly secure in her belief that Alya would take her advice and _not_ post that ridiculous interview about Chat and Lila dating, if only because Alya knew that superhero business was seriously dangerous. The next problem was, of course, that Alya would be hankering for an interview about the incident with the Miraculous swap.

Marinette tapped her stylus against her tablet, shifting her focus back to the question on the worksheet. Alya could wait. As long as she didn't do anything stupid in the next twelve hours, Marinette could have a break to work on the Lila problem.

Marinette submitted the worksheet just as the teacher called for everyone to finish. The bell rang and the teacher dismissed them. Marinette packed her things and waited patiently for Alya to do the same while she chattered about what they should do that afternoon.

Marinette stood to follow Alya out the door when a hand caught her by the wrist. Marinette stared wide-eyed at the hand so close to hers, and the bright green eyes of the person the hand belonged to.

"Marinette, can I talk to you for a sec?" Adrien asked.

"Uh…" Marinette glanced up at the doorway for help. Alya grinned and gave a double thumbs up.

"Come on, Nino. We'll wait outside for you two." Alya grabbed Nino by the arm, gave another thumbs up, and disappeared out the door.

Marinette swallowed and looked back to Adrien, now standing, still gripping her wrist. He dropped it with a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So." Marinette flapped her hands against her legs and rocked on her heels. "Did say want you something? I mean! You something did want? I mean…" Marinette trailed off with a groan. "Talking?"

"Right." Adrien blinked several times. "Right. I didn't get a chance to say anything yesterday, but I'm really proud of you, Marinette-" Marinette bit down an excited squeal. Adrien said he was _proud_ of _her_ "-I told you apologising wasn't so bad."

Marinette's headache made a sudden reappearance. "What?"

"Well, I know how upset you were by Lila's lying, but I'm glad you decided to take the highroad and you even got _Chloe_ to be nice." Adrien was smiling, blissfully unaware of the cold feeling sinking into Marinette's stomach. Adrien's smile cut the threads tangling with nervousness in her heart. "It was hurting all our friends so bad, trying to pick between you and Lila, especially with how you kind of blew up on Friday, and Lila's lies aren't _that_ bad really so-"

"I am _not_ letting Lila get away with manipulating our friends," Marinette snapped, cutting Adrien off. Her temper had ignited, flaring brighter than her attraction to Adrien. His bright expression dulled.

"What do you mean? She'll get caught in a lie soon enough and she's not hurting anyone, so there's no reason to hurt yourself fighting her," Adrien replied. His brows knitted together and his mouth tugged down. Marinette would've found the expression appealing, if it weren't directed at her.

"Have you been listening to Lila? At all?" Marinette asked incredulously. Adrien shrugged and Marinette could have screamed in frustration.

"Not really, I don't want to get involved. I don't want to have to pick sides." Marinette frowned. "I just want everyone to get along." There was something desperate in Adrien's tone that almost made Marinette feel sorry for him. Almost.

"I am _never_ going to get along with someone who's playing my friends for fools." Something hot burned in Marinette's face. Adrien's face paled.

"Look, Mari, it's not that bad, don't cry…" He reached towards her and Marinette stepped back, brushing her fingers against her cheeks. Hot, angry tears wet her fingertips. Adrien tried to step close to her again and Marinette hissed. He drew back, more pale than before.

"You preach not wanting to pick sides, but I think we both know who you're going to pick. After all, a few lies don't matter as long as _everyone's happy_," Marinette seethed, tone mocking and bitter. She stomped away from Adrien and scowled the whole way through the school, leaving Adrien behind in stunned silence.

Marinette breached the school gates and paused. Alya turned away from Nino, her pleasant expression immediately dropped and Alya rushed Marinette, seizing her in a fierce hug.

"What did he say?" Alya growled in Marinette's ear. "I wanna know how hard to punch him."

Marinette just shook her head in Alya's shoulder, too emotionally drained to reply.

"Come on." Alya stepped back and squeezed Marinette's hands. "Let's go get some ice cream."


End file.
